


Change

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alphabet inspired drabbles, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Multi, fluff cabin, mikoreitotsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Change was good. That was something they all, the three of them and everyone else from before, could all agree on. Change was good.- - -Or Munakata and Mikoto talking about the little changes in their lives.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Munakata Reishi, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto, Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara, Munakata Reishi/Totsuka Tatara, Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Alphabet Inspired [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From SJ we have: Change.  
(Fun note KBug desperately tried giving me crazy and dirty words so I had to ignore her on this one XD)
> 
> It’s short, cute, and sweet (kinda like Yata) And is actually the real first Reincarnation AU work I wrote. I like this even though it ended up short.

"Fushimi-kun has changed quite a bit this time around."

Mikoto cracked an eye open to look up at his companion, who he had been using their lap as a pillow as he lightly dosed in the sun, and gave a low hum. "Well he's with Yata this time around and they actually are working out their differences to try and make it work. So I would sure hope he has changed." He drawled out looking at Munakata and stretched softly before sitting up from his laying position across the bench. "Also it helps that a certain King got to him before _that man_ could screw him up too much more."

Munakata laughed and looked at him finally pulling himself from his musings. "His face when I pulled my mother to his house demanding to take him home with us was priceless." He said and leaned into Mikoto's side slightly remembering a young Fushimi stuttering out a 'C-Captain?' when Reisi was at his door with his mother just behind him, bewildered as she was, and he demanded that_ that man_ stay away from Fushimi and demanding they take him home to live with them from then on. He turned his attention back to his partner with a low hum of his own. "You haven't changed much however. Still lazy as ever."

Mikoto hummed softly and leaned his head over to rest on the others shoulder. "Perhaps not… You've changed though. Even if you work yourself far too much this time around as well you are more open with me." he said and rolled his eyes up slightly to look at Munakata without moving his head from his shoulder all that much. "I like it though. You're still the only one to be able to match me."

Munakata rolled his eyes slightly and pushed the other off of him to be able to stand. Stretching he looked down at Mikoto. "I'm sure Tatara will love hearing that." he said and checked the time on his watch noting it was close to said man's classes to be over before offering the hand down to the former Red King.

"Tatara will **agree** with me." Mikoto said shrugging and took the offered hand to pull himself up on. "Plus I didn't say you were my _only_ match. He's my match too. He calms me while you gave and **still** give me a way to let loose on this anger of mine. Even if its lesser this time around without the red to back it. I _need_ the both of you. Just as much as he needs the both of us. And just as much as you need the both of us." He said and used the hand he still had in Munakata's to pull the Blue King to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Munakata rolled his eyes even as he let himself be pulled into an embrace and wrapped his arms around Mikoto's neck. He gave the other a quick kiss that turned into a not so quick make out session. When he finally pulled himself away, he smiled at his partner. "I think my favorite change about this go around is this. The three of us."

"Agreed." Mikoto said with a low hum before giving a lazy smile when he heard Tatara's voice calling out to both of them from across the park. "Come on. Let not keep 'im waiting."

Change was good. That was something they all, the three of them and everyone else from before, could all agree on. Change was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this basically unedited and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
